Die wahre Geschichte von Romeo & Julia
by Flawless Poison
Summary: Siena im Jahre 1340. Hier soll sich die ursprüngliche Tragödie von Shakespears Romeo & Julia erreignet haben. Mir gehört nichts, alles aus dem genialen Buch Julia von Anne Fortier.
1. Prolog

_Kommt , offenbart mir ferner, was verborgen:_

_Ich will dann strafen, oder Gnad' erteilen;_

_Denn niemals gab es ein so hartes Los_

_Als Juliens und ihres Romeos_

-William Shakespeare

Siena ist eine italienische Stadt in der Toskana.

Die Stadt ist in 17 Contraden (Stadtviertel) eingeteilt.

Jede Contrade hat ein Tier zugeteilt bekommen.

Hier findet auch das Palio -ein Pferderennen- statt, bei dem die Contraden gegeinander antreten.

Im Jahre 1340 soll sich dort die eigentliche Romeo & Julia Geschichte abgespielt haben.

Nur dass die Rollenverteilung etwas anders war.

Drei Familien waren die einflussreichsten:

Die Tolomeis

Die Marescottis

Und die Salimbenis.

Die Tolomeis und die Salimbenis führten seid Jahrhunderten eine Feindschaft.

Angeblich herrschte dann ein Waffenstillstand , doch die Salimbenis töteten eine Tlomei Sippe die ausßerhalb von Sienas schützenden Mauern lebten.


	2. Chapter 2 Ebenbild des dürren Todes

**Also, ich möchte euch nicht mit vielen Worten langweilen.  
Diese Story habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht, sie stamm aus dem Buch **_**Julia **_**von Anne Fortier. Das hier ist eine Zusammensetzung aus verschiedenen Szenen. Viel Spaß**

_Als solch ein Ebenbild des dürren Todes  
Sollst du verharren zweiundvierzig Stunden ._

Bereits seit drei Tagens unterwegs, spielten sie Verstecken mit dem Verhängnis und lebten von Brot so hart wie Fels.

Nun endlich, am heißesten, elendsten tag des Sommers, waren sie dem Ziel ihrer Reise so nahe, dass Bruder Lorenzo die Türme von Siena wie durch Zauberhand am schimmernden Horizont auftauchen sah.

Bedauerlicherweise verlor sein Rosenkranz genau hier seine schützende Kraft.

Während er auf seinem Pferdekarrensaß und müde hinter seinen sechs berittenen Reisegefährten herschaukelte, die alle wie er Mönchskutten trugen, stellte der junge Bruder sich gerade die Köstlichkeiten vor, welche sie an ihrem Ziel erwarteten, als plötzlich ein Dutzend finster dreinblickender Reiter in einer Staubwolke aus einem Weinberg galoppierte,die kleine Reisegesellschaft einkreiste und mit blankem Schwert nach allen Seiten den weg absperrte.

,,Seid gegrüßt Fremde!" , bellte ihr Anführer, ein zahnloser ,schmutziger Mann, der dennoch prächtige Kleidung trug - zweifellos stammte sie von früheren Opfern- ,, Wer wagt sich da auf Salimbeni-Gebiet ? "

Bruder Lorenzo riss an den Leinen seines Karrens, um die Pferde zum Stehen zu bringen, während seine Reisegefährten Stellung zwischen dem Wagen und den Schurken bezogen.

,,Wie ihr sehen könnt", antwortete der älteste Mönch und zog seine schäbige Kapuze als Beweis nach vorne,, sind wir nur bescheidene Brüder aus Florenz,edler Freund."

,,Hah." Der Banditenführer betrachte die angeblichen Mönche mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Bruder Lorenzos verängstigtem Gesicht hängen.

,,Welchen Schatz führt ihr auf dem Karren dort mit euch ?"

,,Nichts, was für euch von Wert wäre", entgegnete der älteste Mönch und ließ sein Pferd einen Schritt zurücktreten, um den Schurken den Zugang zum Karren zu versperren.

,,Bitte gewährt uns freie Durchfahrt. Wir sind heillige Männer und stellen für euch und eure edlen Verwandten keine Bedrohung dar."

,,Dies ist eine Salimbeni- Straße", erklärte der Anführer und unterstrich seine Worted mit seiner Klinge- ein Zeichen für seine Kameraden näher zu kommen.

,,Wenn ihr sie benützen wollt, müsst ihr Wegzoll zahlen. Zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit."

,,Wir haben bereits fünf Salimbeni-Zöllen bezahlt." Der Schurke zuckte mit den Achsen. ,,Schutz ist teuer."

,,Aber wer ", agumentierte der andere mit ruhiger Hartnäckigkeit ,,sollte eine Gruppe von heilligen Männern angreifen die auf dem Weg nach Rom ist ?"

,,Wer ? Die wertlosen Hunde der Tolomei !" Der Bandit spuckte zur Bekräftigung zweimal auf den Boden, und seine Männer beeilten sich, es ihm nachzutun.  
,,Diese diebischen, mordenden,verräterischen Bastarde !"

,,Aus diesem Grunde", bemerkte der Mönch,,würden wir die Stadt Siena gerne vor Einbruch der Dunkelhaut erreichen."

,,Sie ist nicht mehr weit entfernt ", nickte der Schurke,, doch ihre Pforten schließen heutzutage früh. Schuld sind die schlimmen Störungen durch die tollwütigen Hunde der Tolomei, welche ganz allgemein darauf abzielen, den Frieden der braven und fleißigen Leute von Siena zu stören, insbesondere, so möchte ich hinzufügen, des vornehmen und wohltätigen Hauses der Salimbeni, in welchem mein edler Herr residiert."

Die Mitglieder seiner Horde reagierten auf seine Rede mit bestätigendem Grunzen.

Bruder Lorenzo , der hinter seinen Gefährten auf dem Wagen kauert und locker die Zügel hielt spürte wie ihm das Herz in der Brust herumsprang,als suchte es nach einem Versteck.

Einen Moment langhatte er fast das Gefühl , die Besinnung zu verlieren. Hinter ihnen lag einer jener glühend heißen, stickigen Sommertage, welche an die Schrecken der Hölle erinnerten. Dass ihnen bereits vor Stunden das Wasser ausgegangen war , machte es nicht gerade leichter.

Wäre Bruder Lorenzo für die Geldtasche verantwortlich gewesen, hätte er die Schurken bereitwillig jede Summe bezahlt, um weiterreisen zu können.

,,Nun gut" sagte der ältere Mönch, als hätte er Bruder Lorenzos stumme Bitte vernommen ,,wie viel fordert ihr denn für euren Schutz ?"

,,Das kommt darauf an." Der Schurke grinste. ,,Was habt ihr dort auf dem Karren, und was ist es euch wert ?"

,,Es handelt sich um einen Sarg, edler Freund, und darin ruht das Opfer einer schrecklichen Seuche."

Die meisten der Schurken wichen erschrocken zurück, als sie das hörten, doch ihr Anführer ließ sich nicht so leicht Angst einjagen.

,,Dann lasst uns doch einen Blick daraufwerfen", sagte er mit noch breiterrem Grinsen.  
,,Das würde ich euch nicht empfehlen! "

entgegnete der Mönch.,, Der Sarg muss versiegelt bleiben. So lauten unsere Order."

,,Order ?" rief der Anführer. ,, Seit wann bekommen bescheidene Mönche Order ? Und seit wann... " -er hielt kurz inne um die Spannung zu erhöhen, und lächelte dabei süffisant-,,reiten sie Pferde , die in Lipicia gezüchtet wurden ?"

In der Stille , die auf seine Worte folgte , spürte Bruder Lorenzo , wie seine innere Stärke wie ein Bleigewicht auf den Grund seiner Seele hinabsank und am anderen Ende wieder herauszukommen drohte.

,, Und seht euch das an !" fuhr der Bandit hauptsächlich zur Erheiterung seiner Kameraden fort. ,, Sind euch je zuvor bescheidene Mönche mit solch prächtigem Schuhwerk untergekommen ?  
Das dort ... " - er deutete mit seinem Schwert auf bruder Lorenzos offene Sandalen ,, -hättet ihr alle tragen sollen, meine leichtsinnigen Freunde, wenn es euch darum gegangen wäre ,Zölle zu sparen. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann , ist der einzige bescheidene Bruder in eurer Runde der stumme Kerl auf dem Karren dort.  
Was den Rest von euch betrifft , verwette ich meine Eier, dass ihr im Dienst eines Herren steht , der generöser ist als Gott.  
Und ich bin sicher , dass dieser Sarg -zumindest besagtem Herren- weit mehr wert ist als die lächelichen fünf Gulden , die ich euch berechnen werde , dass ihr ihn mitnehmen dürft."

,, Ihr irrt euch" , erwiederte der ältere Mönch ,, wenn ihr glaubt wir wären in der lage uns solche Ausgaben zu leisten. Mehr als zwei Gulden können wir auf keinen Fall erübrigen. Es wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf euren Herren, wenn ihr der Kirche durch solch übermäßige Gier Steine in den Weg legt."

Der Bandit wirkte sichtlich erheitert .

,, Gier sagt ihr ? Nein, mein Laster ist die Neugier. Zahlt die fünf Gulden, oder ich weiß , was zu tun ist : Karren und Sarg bleiben hier unter meinem Schutz , bis euer Herr höchstpersöhnlich sie abholt. Denn ich würde liebend gern den reichen Bastard kennenlernen , der euch geschickt hat."

,,Bald werdet ihr nichts mehr schützen als den Gestank des Todes."

Der Anführer lachte verächtlich. ,, Der Geruch von Gold, mein Freund, überdeckt all solchen Gestank."

,,Nicht einmal ein ganzer Berg Gold ", konterte der Mönch , der nun endlich seine Bescheidenheit abwarf ,, könnte den euren richtig überdecken."

Als Bruder Lorenzo diese beleidigenden Worte vernahm, biss er sich auf die Lippe und begann nach einem Fluchtweg Ausschau zu halten. Er kannte seine Reisegefährten gut genug, um zu wissen , wie dieser Streit ausgehen würde und wollte daran keinen Anteil haben.

Der Banditenführer war von der Kühnheit seines Opfers durchaus beeindruckt. ,, Ihr seid also entschlossen", fragte er mit schief gelegtem Kopf,, durch meine Klinge zu sterben ?"

,,Ich bin entschlossen ", antwortete der Mönch ,, meine Mission zu erfüllen. Und keine eurer rostigen Klingen wird mich daran hindern."

,,Eure Mission ?" Der Bandit jauchzte vor Vergnügen . ,, Hört nur, Cousins, hier ist ein Mönch, der sich einbildet, Gott habe ihn zum Ritter geschlagen !"

Die ganze Schurkenbande lachte, auch wenn nicht alle wussten , warum, und ihr Anführer nickte zu dem Karren hinüber.

,,Nun macht diesen Narren den Gar ausund bringt die Pferde und den Karren zu Salimbeni..."

,,Ich habe eine bessere Idee!" , höhnte der Mönch und streifte seine Kutte ab, so dass die Kleidung darunter zum Vorschein kam.,, Warum besuchen wir nicht stattdessen lieber meinen Herren Tolomei und bringen ihm Euren Kopf auf einer Stange ?"

Bruder Lorenzo , der sah, dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten, stöhnte innerlich auf.

Ohne einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen ,ihre wahre Identität zu verheimlichen, zogen seine Reisegenossen -die alle verkleidete Tolomei-Ritter waren- ihre Schwerter und Dolche aus ihren Umhängen und Satteltaschen.

Allein schon der Klang des gezückten Eisensließ die Banditen überrascht zurückweichen, auch wenn sie sich und ihre Rösser eine Moment später wieder nach vorne warfen und laut schreiend zum Angriff übergingen.

Der plötzliche Lärm ließ die Pferde von bruder Lorenzo steigen und dann in panischem Galopp samt dem Karren Reißaus nehmen.

Er konnte nicht viel mehr tun , als an den nutzlos gewordenen Zügeln zu zerren und die beiden Tiere um Vernunft und Mäßigung bitten.

Nach drei Tagen auf der Straße bewiesen sie erstaunliche Kraftreserven, während sie nun mit ihrer Last vor dem Aufruhr flohen und die holprige Straße in Richtung Siena entlangeilten.

Die Räder des Karrens ächzten, und der Sarg wurde so heftig hin und her geschüttelt ,dass er herabzufallen und in Stücke zu bersten drohte.

Da jeder Dialog mit den Pferden scheiterte, wandte sich Bruder Lorenzo dem Sarg zu, mit dem er leichter fertig zu werden hoffte.

Unter Einsatz beider Hände und Füße versuchte er, ihn möglichst ruhig zu halten, doch während er sich ncoh abmühte , das störrische Ding richtig zu fassen zu bekommen, bemerkte er dass sich auf der Straße hinter ihm etwas bewegte.

Als er hochblickte, begriff er , dass das Wohl des Sarges wohl die kleinst seiner Sorgen sein sollte.

Denn ihm folgten zwei der Banditen , die eilends dahingaloppierten , um ihren Schatz zurückzufordern.

Bruder Lorenzo , der hektisch versuchte , sich auf die Verteidigung vorzubereiten fand nur eine Peitsche und seinen Rosenkranz.

Beklommen beobachtete er, wie einer der Banditen den Wagen allmählich einholte und – ein Messer zwischen seinen zahnlosen Gaumen – die Hand nach der hölzernen Seitenverkleidung des Karrens ausstreckte.

Bruder Lorenzo , der plötzlich irgendwo in seinem sanftmütigen Selbst die nötige Härte fand, schwang die Peitschenach dem enternden Piratenund hörte ihn vor Schmerz japsen, als der Ochsenschwanz in seine Haut schnitt.

Der eine Schnitt aber reichte dem Banditen.

Als Bruder Lorenzo erneut zuschlug, bekam der andere die Peitsche zu fassen und entriss sie ihm.

Da Bruder Lorenzo außer seinem Rosenkranz mit dem baumelndem Kruzifix nichts mehr hatte , womit er sich schützen konnte , verlegte er sich darauf , seinen Gegner mit Essensresten zu bewerfen. Doch trotz der Härte des Brotes konnte er ihn auf Dauer nicht daran hindern , auf den Karren zu klettern.

Als der Schurke sah, dass dem Bruder die Munition ausgegangen war , richtete er sich in schadenfrohem Triumph auf, nahm das Messer aus seinem Mund und präsentierte seinem zitternden Opfer genüsslich die lange Klinge.

,,halt , im Namen von Jesus Christus!" rief Bruder Lorenzo und hielt gleichzeitig seinen Rosenkranz hoch. ,, Ich habe Freunde im Himmel, die euch erschlagen werden !"

,, Ach, tatsächlich ? Ich kann sie nirgendwo sehen!"

In dem Moment schwang der Deckel des Sarges auf, und ein seine Insassin – eine junge Frau, die mit ihrem wilden Haar und ihren flammenden Augen wie ein Racheengel aussah- setzte sich sichtlich entrüstet auf.

Ihr bloßer Anblick reichte aus , um den Banditen derart zu erschrecken, dass er sein Messer fallen ließund kreidebleich wurde.

Ohne zu zögern lehnte sich der Engel aus dem Sarg, griff nach dem Messer und stieß es seinem Besitzer unverzüglich ins Fleisch : so hoch hinauf in seinen Oberschenkel, wie der Zorn der jungen Frau reichte.

Vor Schmerz schreiend, verlor der verwundete Mann das Gleichgewicht und stürtzte vom hinteren Ende des Karrens, wobei er sich noch schlimmere Verletzungen zuzog.

Die junge Frau, deren Wangen vor Aufregung glühten, wandte sich mit einem Lachen zu Bruder Lorenzo um und wäre sogleich aus dem Sarg geklettert , wenn er sie nicht davon abgehalten hätte.

,,Nein , Giulietta ! " rief er mit Nachdruck, während er sie zurück in den Sarg drückte ,, im Namen Jesu , bleibt , wo Ihr seid, und verhaltet euch ruhig !"

Nachdem er über ihren entrüsteteten Gesicht den Deckel zuge, blickte sich Bruder Lorenzo nach dem zweiten Reiter um.

Leiderwar der nicht so ein Heißsporn wie sein Gefährte und hatte folglich auch nicht die Absicht auf den immer noch schnell dahinholpernden Wagen zu springen.

Stattdessen galoppierte er voraus, um nach dem Geschirr zu greifen und das Tempo der Pferde zu drosseln.

Zu Bruder Lorenzos großem Bedauern zeigte diese Maßnahme bald Wirkung. Nach ein paar hundert Metern ließen sich die Pferde in einen leichten Galopp zwingen , bis sie schließlich ganz zum stehen kamen.

Erst jetzt nährte sich der Schurke dem Wagen, und Bruder Lorenzo sah , dass es sich um niemand geringeren als den prächtig gekleideten Anführer der Banditen handelte , der immer noch höhnisch grinste und das ganze Blutvergießen offenbar ohne Schaden überstanden hatte.

Die untergehende Sonne verlieh dem Mann eine gänzlich unverdiente bronzene Aura.

Bruder Lorenzo, wurde bei seinem Anblick schlagartig bewusst , welch harter Kontrast zwischen der leuchtenden Schönheit der Landschaft und der puren Bosheit seiner bewohner herrschte.

,, Was hälst du von folgendem Vorschlag , Bruder ?" begann der Schurke in beunruhigend höflichem Ton. ,, Ich verspreche dir , dich am Leben zu lassen. Du kannst sogar den schönen Wagen und die edlen Pferde behalten. Und du brauchst nicht einmal Zoll zu bezahlen , wenn ich dafür das Mädchen bekomme."

,,Ich danke für das großzügige Angebot", antwortete Bruder Lorenzo, der die Augen zusammenkneifen musste , weil ihn die untergehende Sonne blendete ,, aber ich habe geschworen, diese edle , junge Dame zu beschützen , und kann sie Euch daher nicht überlassen. Wenn ich es täte , würden wir beide in der Hölle landen."

,,Bah !" Das hatte der Bandit alles schon einmal gehört. ,, Dieses Mädchen ist ebenso wenig eine Dame wie du und ich. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich den straken Verdacht , dass es sich um eine Tolomei-Hure handelt!"

Aus dem Inneren des Sarges drang ein entrüsteter Schrei, und Bruder Lorenzo trat rasch mit einem Fuß auf den Deckel ,um ihn geschlossen zu halten.

,,Diese Dame liegt meinem Herren Tolomei in der Tat sehr am Herzen", antwortete er ,, und jeder Mann, der Hand an sie legt, wird seiner eigenen Sippe einen Krieg bescheren. Gewiss wünscht Euer Herr Salimbeni , keine solche Fehde."

,,Ach , ihr Mönch mit eurem Gerede ! " Der Bandit ritt neben den Karren . Erst jetzt verblasste seine Aura .  
,,Hör lieber auf. Mit mit Krieg zu drohen , du kleiner Prediger , denn darauf verstehe ich mich besser als du."

,,Ich bitte Euch , uns gehen zu lassen!" flehte Bruder Lorenzo und hielt mit zitternden Händen seinen Rosenkranz hoch , in der Hoffnung, er möge die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auffangen ,, oder ich schwöre bei bei diesen heiligen Perlen und den Wunden Jesu, dass Cherubim vom Himmel herabkommen und Eure Kinder in ihren Betten erschlagen werden!"

,,Sie dürfen gerne kommen!" Der Schurke zog erneut das Schwert.  
,,Ich habe ohnehin zu viele Mäuler zu stopfen!"

Er schwang ein Bein über den Kopf seines Pferdes und sprang mit der Leichtigkeit eines Tänzers auf den Wagen, wo er rasch sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangte.

Als er sah dass der andere entsetzt zurückwich , musste er lachen.  
,,Weshalb so überrascht? Dachtet Ihr wirklich , ich würde euch am Leben lassen ?"

Der Bandit holte aus, und Bruder Lorenzo sank ergeben auf die Knie.

Mit dem Rosenkranz zwischen den Händenwartete er auf den Schwertstoß, der seinem Gebet ein Ende setzten würde.


End file.
